<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jump rewrite part two by Harleyq127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570014">Jump rewrite part two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127'>Harleyq127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jump [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Foster Care, Mental Health Issues, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My second part to the rewrite of my jump story. More in-depth relationship building between the siblings and Damian and the reader. As well as some more of the readers backstory</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jump [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jump rewrite part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You found yourself unable to sleep, the house so full of people and life earlier in the night was eerily silent. From where you were sitting on your bed you could see Titus and Alfred curled up asleep on the other side and part of you wished you could join them. You just gave a soft sigh and rolled over turning on the lamp on the bedside table. It only took you a few minutes before you had pulled out one of the books Jason gave you and you had lost yourself in the story. You were nearly finished when you jumped at the tell-tale sound of a floorboard creaking in front of your door and you were jumping up before you could stop yourself. Titus had raised his head as soon as you left the bed and he let out a soft whine at you which you quickly shushed. You heard another creak this one sounding directly in front of your door and you felt your body freeze. Before you could decide if you wanted to hide or try and dart around the person you heard Damian's voice calling quietly for Titus. He jumped off the bed and made his way to the door, but when you expected Damian to open the door and let him out he didn't. You could hear him murmuring softly through the door to Titus who sat and seemed like he was listening very intently before he gave a soft huff and was back up on the bed. Before you could stop yourself you had crossed the room and opened the door surprising Damian who seemingly just raised himself to his feet. "Y/n, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." You were shaking your head before he finished and waved him off. "You didn't I don't sleep all that much. What did you tell Titus?" You couldn't help but ask, you glanced back over your shoulder to find him sleeping once again head on his paws. Damian made a soft sound in the back of his throat and raised his hand running it through his hair before shrugging. "Just asked him to be quiet, make sure you were okay." You felt a blush rise to your cheeks and your hand gripped the doorknob tighter. "Oh.... um Thank you." He nodded and closed his eyes before clearing his throat. "Are you.... If you aren't tired do you maybe want to come watch a movie with me?" His hand was back running through his hair and when you raised your eyebrow in surprise he was quickly trying to backtrack but you didn't let him. "Okay... If you aren't too tired." He broke into a grin and shook his head motioning towards his room.</p><p>    You followed him glancing back to find neither Titus nor Alfred moved so much as an inch as you left. He opened the door and you slid inside pausing by the door before you closed it behind you. You didn't miss his look back at the soft click but he didn't say anything just sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed the remote to his TV. As you stepped further in his room you were surprised to see it was mostly neat, he had a few books around and it looked like a few sketch pads but everything else seemed neat until you crept closer to his desk. There with out moving anything you could see there was a sort of controlled chaos, piles of papers, some blank some filled were scattered across the desk. Pens, pencils and even some paintbrushes were mixed in, as you stepped past the desk towards the bed you realized the corner of the room behind the TV was plastered with drawings and paintings, you started to step even closer but Damian cleared his throat. With a jerk you realized what you were doing and you mumbled an apology partially ready to be told to leave. "I'm sorry, they are very good." You glanced over at him to see him looking down and flushing slightly before clearing his throat and changing the subject quickly. "Thanks, what would you like to watch?" You shook your head with a shrug and bit your lip. "I don't really.... Anything is fine." He frowned but slowly starting to scroll through movies until he reached one you had seen commercials for. You must have made a sound because he quickly started it up and turned so he was laying across the bed on his stomach and his head was towards the TV. He raised his eyebrow at you when you didn't move before he finally reached out and brushed his fingers against your hand. You both pretended not to notice your jump and he spoke gently. "Are you going to sit down Y/n?" You nodded a little jerkily and sank to the ground in front of the bed your back resting against it beside his head. You had turned towards the TV so you didn't notice his frown but you did feel his hand brush your hair back over your shoulder gently.</p><p>    Not even halfway through the movie when he noticed your head starting to droop forward and with a soft call of your name he was touching your shoulder making you jerk sleepily. He murmured something soothing making you relax again before you blinked and reached up to rub at your eyes. "Why don't you come up here before you fall over." You shook your head tiredly and started to let your eyes slip closed once more but he wouldn't let you. Instead he sat up and slipped his hand under your arm. You huffed and allowed him to pull you to your feet. Sleepily shuffling you managed to crawl onto the bed and let out a groan as you realized his bed seemed impossibly more comfortable then yours. You left your head turned towards the TV and after a minute you were both laying the same way, but it only took another minute before your head was falling forward again and you felt him slip a pillow beneath your head. You just barely heard him whisper sweet dreams in your ear and feel his breath fan over your cheek before you were asleep.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You watched as her head lowered to the pillow you slipped under it and you leaned a little closer whispering softly to her wishing her sweet dreams. You had to stop yourself from closing the tiny distance between the two of you and pressing your lips to her cheek. Covering her with your blanket you watched her more then the movie as you waited to make sure she stayed asleep before you attempted to move her. Glancing back at the TV briefly had you sighing softly, she had made a soft sound of excitement for this movie and while it was childish you could see it's charm, you only wished she had been awake enough to watch it with you. Looking back at her as the credits began to roll you watched a piece of hair fall across her face. She frowned nose twitching as the hair brushed across it and you were reaching out before you could stop yourself moving the hair back, when she didn't notice or react you allowed yourself to trail your finger tips down her cheek feather lightly.</p><p>    Eventually the credits stopped and the screen went dark making you squeeze your eyes shut with a sigh, part of you wanted to let go and fall asleep yourself but you were afraid of how she would react if you woke up together in the morning. So instead you slipped off the bed and moved around her to scoop her up. You were just lifting her off the bed when her body went shock still and her fist flashed out, forcing you to drop her back on the bed as gently as you could to stop her from hitting you in the face. Hand shooting out you caught her wrist so she couldn't swing again and she cried out softly making you jerk away like you had been burned as you realized you grabbed her broken arm. Filling with regret you started apologizing only for her to blink up at you slowly and mumble a sleepy question. While partially filled with relief you had to bite your lip to stop from repeating your apologize, instead softly informing her you were taking her to bed. She made a humming noise and started to sit up only to nearly fall back down. Carefully you slipped your arms around her waist and helped her to her feet.</p><p>    Now that she was at least partially awake she didn't struggle although she kept stumbling over her own feet and you were practically dragging her back to her bedroom. You laid her on her bed with only a short whine from Titus which you easily hushed with a hand movement. Standing back up and releasing her you watched as she turned on her side and curled up her hand slipping under her cheek. Titus let out another nearly silent huff and shifted resting his head on her leg. You watched as her face lightened a small smile raising to her lips. You lifted your hand and trailed the back of your fingers down her cheek before shifting and backing away silently. Looking back over your shoulder once you reached the door you could see Titus watching you from his spot next to her and you could hear her let out a soft sigh. Matching her sigh with one of your own you slipped out of her room and let the door close behind you silently.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You shifted and groaned as your shoulder popped before you slowly blinked your eyes open. It took you more then a minute to remember where you were and you jolted when you heard a knock on the door. "Miss y/n! Breakfast is ready and I'm afraid it will be a rather busy day for you." Clearing your sleep roughened throat you spoke almost too quietly to be heard. "Thank you Alfred. I'll be down in a few minutes." You waited until you heard him walk away before you slipped off the bed. Once you were dressed in your only pair of jeans a t shirt and your threadbare hoodie. You slipped your sneakers on frowning as you felt the shoe crack under your foot. You were halfway to the door when you froze trying to remember how you got to your bedroom last night. After a moment you had a vague recollection of Damian half carrying half leading you into your room and laying you on your bed. You cast your eyes around the room to find Titus and Alfred waiting patiently by the door. You expected for them to run out the door as soon as you opened it but neither did Titus kept himself pressed against your leg as you made your way down stairs and Alfred followed behind meowing softly at your heels whenever you paused.</p><p>    Slipping silently into the kitchen it took a minute before anyone realized you were there and you were greeted warmly by multiple voices none of which were Mr. Wayne or Damian's. You sank into the seat you sat in last night while Titus sat by your side and Alfred jumped onto your lap. Dick let out a soft chuckle and you looked up from where you were petting them both. "I see you made a few friends. Did they sleep with you last night?" You nodded and buried your fingers in Titus' fur gently. "Y/n! Guess what!" Stephanie spoke up happily making Tim lift his head off the table and glared at her but she continued not noticing. "Bruce agreed to let us girls take you clothes shopping, the boys are going to do their own thing. You are in desperate need of clothes oh and a dress!" You stopped your stroking of their fur and froze glancing down at what you were wearing face flushing in embarrassment. You could see out of the corner of your eye you could see someone smack Stephanie lightly and you couldn't help but flinch a little. "A dress?" You forced yourself to ask and Dick answered you. "Yeah Bruce has a gala for every new member of the family." You squeezed your eyes closed and only opened them again when a mug of coffee was placed into your hand and you watched it be yanked away before you could even lift it to your lips. Jason shifted and pried the now half finished mug from Tim's hand and slid it back towards you. "Timbers give the lady back her coffee and get your own. Don't worry princess they aren't that bad." Damian came in then and rolled his eyes as he sank into the seat next to you. "How would you know Todd? When was the last time you had to go to one?" They glared at each other and you opened your mouth to try and interrupt but Jason answered sarcastically making you sputter slightly on the sip of coffee you took. "Probably before I died." You bit at your lip to try and control your coughing.</p><p>    Damian was rubbing your back gently as you got yourself under control, the room was looking at you having fallen silent. You chuckled after a moment and opening your mouth you were interrupted once again by Mr. Wayne walking in. He looked around the silent room and furrowed his eyebrow. "What did I miss?" Jason leaning back in his chair just grinned up at him and shot a wink your way. "Oh just telling y/n about how I died." Mr. Wayne simply rubbed his hand over his face and let out a sigh. "Oh okay. Did you tell her about the gala?" He glanced over at you and you nodded slightly watching as he rounded the table and sat at his seat. "Yes sir they did." He grimaced but nodded as Alfred came in and placed plates piled with food around the table. "Second day here and we are already scaring the young lady?" He placed one in front of you and rested his hand gently on your shoulder making you stiffen. The room fell silent again and looked down at your lap where Alfred hopped off and down to ground after a soft meow. Mr. Wayne cleared his throat and you forced yourself to raise your eyes and look at him. "Are you ready to go shopping after breakfast Y/n?" Your voice was soft when you spoke. "Yes sir." With a nod everyone around you dug in to their breakfast the silence quickly replaced as conversations began around the table.</p><p>    Mr. Wayne spoke up again as everyone finished eating. "Alright y/n the girls are going to take you clothes shopping while we get you a TV, and phone. Oh and a computer too so you can start school." Your head jerked up to meet his eyes across the table and bit your lip sharply. "I'm sorry did you say.... you want to get me a phone and computer?" He nodded and tilted his head when your mouth dropped open. "Yes of course, you'll need both." You looked down at your nearly untouched plate and pushed it and your coffee away, the later of which was snatched away and drained by Tim. "Thank you." You were nearly unheard but Damian bumped his shoulder against yours gently and when you glanced at him he grinned at you making a small matching smile flash across your lips.</p><p>    An hour later everyone had piled into a few different cars and you got shoved into a car with Damian and Mr. Wayne. You were in the back seat leg bouncing nervously when Damian glanced back at you from the front seat. "Y/n? Is there anything you want to get today? Anything you need?" You shook your head slightly before stopping and looking down at your shoes biting your lip you spoke quietly. "I need some new shoes if I could these are.... falling apart." Mr. Wayne glanced up at the rear view mirror with a nod. "Of course you can." Damian had glanced down at your feet when you spoke and had a deep frown on his face as he reached back and poked your shoe and you flinched back when he touched your sock instead of shoe. "Is that the only pair of shoes you own?" You nodded and wrapped your arms around yourself at the disgusted sound he made. "Sorry...." You trailed off in a whisper and he shook his head exchanging a glance with his father.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You had just gotten to the mall and climbed out of the car standing just behind y/n. As father climbed out of the car and stepped up beside you the two of you exchanged yet another glance taking in her clothes for the first time. You frowned again at the holes and the way she shivered in the light breeze. You were halfway slipping your sweatshirt off to wrap around her when Jason popped up beside her and draped his jacket over her shoulders. "Here you go princess, you looked a little chilly." You bit back a snarl and took a step towards them only for a hand to come down on your shoulder stopping you. Looking up you saw your father shake his head motioning at her to show you the girls coming up and surrounding her pushing Jason aside slightly making you smirk. "Girls!" He called out making them stop and turn back towards him. "Yes Bruce?" They asked rolling their eyes slightly. "Who are we shopping for today?" They answered in unison. "We're shopping for Y/n." Cass held out her hand palm up expectantly and smiled at him when father placed a card in her hand. They led Y/n away ignoring Jason calling out mockingly.</p><p>    You were following behind the girls when Dick rushed up and wrapped his arm around your shoulders making you stiffen and glare. "What gives little D? You look pissed." Letting out a sigh you glanced over at him before answering him. "Her shoes have holes in them. None of us even noticed." Dick frowned and turned his eyes towards the girls as they walked ahead and you both watched her shiver violently in the cold breeze even with Jason's jacket wrapped around her tightly. You continued with out thinking. "I never even noticed. I spent all that time.... and I never noticed anything she was going through." Both of you frowned and Jason fell back finally giving up calling after the girls and he bumped his shoulder against your shoulder roughly. "Demon spawn you look like you are about to shit yourself. What's the problem?" You scoffed and rolled your eyes shoving back against him before frowning and shaking your head. "I hate the way she looks at us. She's terrified of us." Dick stumbled a little tripping over his own feet. "What do you mean? She's fine." You shook your head frowning as you got closer to the mall. "Last night I tried to move her into her bedroom after she fell asleep in my room and she tried to hit me." Jason let out a sound half between a laugh and a shriek. You turned your glare to him and snarled just as you reached the doors to the mall. "Shut it Todd."</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You were pulled away from the boys by Cass and Stephanie, there arms locked with yours as they led you into the mall but you broke away only briefly to hand Jason back his jacket before joining them again. You glanced back to find Damian surrounded on both sides by Dick and Jason, you could hear Jason let out a sound between a laugh and a shriek making you flinch slightly. Cass drew your attention with a small tap of the hand. "Ready?" She asked quietly and you bit your lip nodding slightly. She smiled and patted your hand gently before leading you into a store.</p><p>    Staring at more clothes then you had ever though you would see before and you were afraid to accept any of them. You had tried to pick only a few things, clothes that you would be able to wear for every thing, jeans, t-shirts a few flannels and sweaters but the girls kept adding more and more clothes until finally you had to sigh and with a quiet insistence shake your head. "I think this is enough. I could never wear all of these clothes." Steph let out a small sigh but after a minute seemed to brighten. "That's alright we still have to get you a dress, and shoes! Ooh I saw the cutest boots... I mean for you of course." You chuckled and she started pulling you towards the door while Cass lingered behind to pay for the clothes.</p><p>    You had just gotten to a store where you could see dresses displayed beautifully. You swallowed and started to resist being led into the store. "I.... Can't I just get a dress somewhere.... cheaper?" Cass appeared beside you and touched your shoulder making you stiffen and jerk your head around. She smiled kindly at you and motioned inside the store. "This is where we all buy our dresses. They are beautiful." She was quiet and her calm voice encouraged you to drag in a deep breath and get pushed inside. More then an hour passed as they all picked out dresses for you but no one was satisfied until Barbra spoke up moving quietly towards you. "Y/n why don't you pick out a dress, I'm sure you will be happier then." Biting your lip you let them lead you towards the dresses again. Swallowing past your fear you walked passed a few dresses until you paused in front of an ankle length dress that shone in the right light. It was your favorite color and when you finally allowed the girls to talk you into trying it on it hung nicely on you, with long sleeves that covered your arms all the way down to your wrist but were loose enough not to constrict. You heard all three of them make soft sounds behind you and you turned worrying your lip between your teeth before Barbra spoke. "You look beautiful y/n, that's the dress." You shook your head slightly blinking a few times. "I don't.... Isn't it too much?" Both Cass and Steph shook their heads and smile at you. "It's perfect. come on, get changed we need to get some shoes before lunch." That took another half an hour before you left with a new pair of sneakers, combat boots and a pair of heels that matched your dress perfectly. Everyone wanted to add more shoes but you refused seeing no point.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    Raising your hand you pinched your nose and let out a sigh as you heard Dick speaking loudly over your head arguing with Tim about something he wanted to add to Y/n's computer. Tim flatly refused and aimed a glare at him slapping his hands away when he tried to take over the computer. You snapped at them and demanded silence earning only a scoff and an eye roll Father raised himself to his feet effectively silencing the argument as he did so. "Y/n did you find everything you needed?" She nodded and glanced down at her feet now in new shoes and you sighed in relief at the sight. "Yes sir, thank you." Father's face changed and she visibly recoiled before you nudge him with your foot and he smoothed his face out. He cleared his throat and clapped his hands together. "I'm glad, looks like it's time for lunch." Everyone started chiming in where they wanted to eat but y/n remained silent fingers twisting in her sweatshirt hem. With a sigh you nudged father again and he looked at her frowning. "Y/n.... today is about you, what would you like to eat?" She shook her head with a shrug but when everyone fell silent and looked at her expectantly she cleared her throat. "Pizza? Is that.... okay?" Father nodded and clapped his hands again.</p><p>    The whole group turned towards Tim who was busy packing up the laptop and you caught him frowning. Tilting your head and narrowing your eyes you were stepping up to say something when you heard her name being called. You turned quickly and saw her freeze before whirling around and taking off towards the sound. You cried out her name unable to stop yourself and before you could rush after her a hand fell down on your shoulder stopping you. Jerking to a stop you followed Father's hand as he pointed towards y/n who had stopped only a few feet away and was nearly being knocked over by a body. You could hear her exclaim excitedly as her arms wrapped around the body and arms wrapped around her waist.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    Nearly being knocked over you let out a soft laugh as you felt arms winding around your waist. You could hear Damian and the others calling out from you but you couldn't be bothered pulling away to explain just yet. "Y/N! We tried to find you but you weren't there and we were told you were arrested! Dean tried to go to the station but they wouldn't tell him anything! What happened to your arm?" You pulled back and ran your fingers through his shaggy hair. "Sammy it's okay, it's alright. It's a long story but it's alright. How long are you home for?" He shook his head and shrugged his hair falling back over his eyes. You pulled him back into your arms rocking with him slightly until a throat was cleared and you turned back towards the sound to find Mr. Wayne standing with his eyebrow raised. "Sammy... This is Mr. Wayne, he took me in this time." Sammy pulled back and gasped smacking your arm lightly neither of you noticing the stiffening around you. "Are you freaking kidding me? Dean's gonna freak out! That's so cool!!" You chuckled and were shaking your head when Mr. Wayne cleared his throat once more. "Who is Dean?" Sam answered before you could explain having pulled away and coming to stand slightly in front of you but not resisting when you pulled his back against your front. "He's my brother, he's in there talking to his friend." Sam motioned to a store as he talked and you heard Mr. Wayne hum before he asked kindly chuckling when Sam started to get excited. "Well would you and your brother like to join us for lunch?" Sam swung his face towards you already pulling out the puppy dog eyes. "Can we? Oh I'll go get Dean!" He took off before you even answered and you watched him run off until he was in the store. You glanced up at Mr. Wayne and found him looking back down at you something you couldn't place on his face but he quickly smoothed it out.</p><p>    He was only gone for a minute before he came barreling out of the store followed quickly by his brother, before you could take a step towards them Dean was sweeping you off your feet and swinging you around. Laughing you wrapped your arms around his neck and held on until he came to a stop and let your feet touch the ground again. "Y/n! Holy shit we looked everywhere for you! Why did you call me? I would have came and got you." You shook your head and squeezed him tightly before releasing him and stepping back voice breaking a little. "I couldn't, my phone got smashed. I.... tried Dean I'm sorry." His hand came up and cupped your cheek gently before Sam broke through. "So... you lost the pictures too?" You nodded sadly and watched as his face fell. Dean slipped his hand into yours and squeezed holding on when Mr. Wayne coughed and drew your attention again. "Would the two of you like to join us for lunch?" Dean hesitated but nodded after a minute and you wrapped your broken arm around Sam's shoulders pulling him against your side your other hand locked with Deans. Mr. Wayne turned with a nod and led the family away the three of you trailed unnoticed by Damian.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    Eyes locked on their hands intertwined you hardly noticed when the group came to a halt outside a small pizza place, only stopping a few inches away from them. Part of you wanted to keep walking and separate their hands but you paused watching as her head bent towards him and he whispered in her ear. She shook her head and glanced down face heating with either embarrassment or shame and you had to fight back a snarl. Before you could react or move towards them Father called you all into the restaurant and you watched as she slid into a seat the two next to her occupied and you were forced to slide in next to Tim with Jason coming around and sliding in next to you shoving against your shoulder making you snap something at him. You were across from them and you watched as the older boy, around your age slipped his arm around her shoulder quickly drawing her back into a conversation. Jason nudged you and leaned down his voice in your ear. "If you keep staring at them like that you're either going to set her on fire or all three of them will know you have a crush on her." Your eyes flew off them and locked on his face glaring before you turned back hissing at him. "I do not. He's just not... giving her any space." You heard Jason sigh and shake his head but he said nothing else.</p><p>    Lunch passed with chatter around the table but you were uninterested keeping your eyes locked on the three across from you. You listened as the younger boy, Sam, told Y/n about an internship he had gotten for the summer and you could feel her excitement for him. She had run her fingers through his hair making him grimace at her and asked Father if she could give them her new number. Part of you hopped he said no but you watched as Tim pulled out a paper and scribbled the number on it handing it across. She had smiled brightly and handed it over to Sam making him promise to call if he needed her. The older boy had pouted and reached out tugging on her hair to draw her eyes. "What about me? I don't get your number?" She just rolled her eyes and leveled a look at him that had you suppressing a grin when he went to tug again and she batted his hand away. "You and I both know you will just get it out of his phone tonight." She had stuck her tongue out at him and bumped his shoulder with hers before adding. "Besides I like Sammy better." You watched as Sam let out a laugh and joined her in sticking his tongue out at him while his face fell. You didn't stop the grin this time and leaned back satisfied until he lurched forward pressing his lips to her cheek and making her squeak face turning red.</p><p>    By the time the table was cleared you were ready to get away fighting hard on the urge to get up and stalk away you were stuck glaring daggers at the boy next to her. He noticed but did not seem to care slipping his hand into hers once again when you all filed out of the restaurant. "Thank you for letting us join you for lunch Mr. Wayne." Sam spoke up from beside y/n just outside making her smile and run her fingers through his hair again. Father nodded and smiled kindly before speaking. "Of course Sam, you both can join us any time. Y/n we do have a few more things to do today but you can have them over whenever you like." You didn't miss the smile that spread across her face and it looked like she was ready to hug Father but she didn't instead saying her thanks and moving to wrap her arms around Sam once again.</p><p>You pov</p><p>    You pulled Sam into your arms and held him tightly for a moment before turning your head to whisper in his ear. "You call me if your dad gives you any problems. I'll come to you." He nodded and squeezed you tightly before stepping back and shaking his head to fix his hair nose scrunching when you pressed a kiss to his forehead. You turned to Dean who yanked you into his arms roughly. His voice was harsh when he whispered in your ear making you stiffen. "You're going to thank me for this soon." He pulled away and pressed his lips to yours roughly. You froze for a moment before jerking away with a gasp before pushing hard on his chest. You felt your face flame and you couldn't do anything for a moment before you let out a laugh. You could see his eyes were locked with someone over your shoulder but he wouldn't let you turn to find out who. Hearing a voice snarl something behind the two of you, you let your eyes slip closed and sighed.</p><p>    Mr. Wayne let out a long suffering sigh and motioned the group away before sending the brothers off with a look. You were left alone with him and he just shook his head at you. You felt your face heat again and you stared down at the floor as he started to lecture you. "Y/n I need you to understand something. Unfortunately this family does not have a lot of privacy in public and you need to be careful what you do." You nodded and fell into step with him as he led you to the car trying to keep your distance and your eyes on him as best as you could. "I don't care what you do with him or if you two start dating but you need to be careful." You flinched as he moved his hands as he repeated himself once more as you started to get closer to the car. Finally he came to a stop a few few away and shoved his hands in his pockets urging you quietly to look at him. "I don't want you or anyone in this family to get embarrassed. Publicly or otherwise, do you understand?" You nodded and followed his line of sight towards Damian who was leaning on the car arms crossed a scowl on his face. "Yes sir. I'm sorry." He shook his head and turned finishing the walk to the car and climbing in.</p><p>    You made it to the car and watched as Damian started to slid in the front seat. You stopped him with a gently press of your hand on his arm. "Damian, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I didn't..... I'm sorry." He shook his head in silent protest and you had almost slipped into the back seat of the car when his hand came and grabbed yours stopping you. "Are you.... did he hurt you?" You shook your head flashed him a small smile. "Dean? Nah he's just a pain in the ass." You watched as he made a face that made you chuckle. You slipped your hand away from him and slid into the car watching as he stood frozen for a moment before climbing into the front seat.</p><p>    At the furniture store you had to pick out a new dresser, desk, and bookcase. He tried to get you to add a new bed but you shook your head firmly and reassured him that you were happy with the bed in the room. By the time you were on your way back you were exhausted and ready to collapse but you manged to shuffle back up to you room only to find all the furniture already there and set up as well as the clothes laid out over the bed. You froze in the door way as you saw how high it was piled up, quickly you rushed through the room and started sorting through the clothes pulling out a few pairs of jeans and shirts to stuff in your backpack. Tim gave a soft knock on your door holding a bag. "Hey y/n if you have a minute I can go through your computer and phone with you." You swallowed and nodded sinking into the new desk chair and trying not to stiffen as he leaned over you going through both with you. When he was done and he stood up you looked up at him. "Thank you." He shrugged and patted your head gently before heading towards the door. "No problem, let me know if you need any help. All of our numbers are in your phone so you can call any of us if you need anything." As he said that your phone went off several times in a row and you opened it to see a group chat with all the siblings. He grimaced and shook his head. "Yeah you are probably going to want to silence that." With that he left you alone staring over at your still full bed.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    Pausing at the end of the hallway when you saw Tim coming out of Y/n's room making him leave the door cracked open. He shot you a wink as he passed you making you hiss at him. "Fuck off Drake." You could hear him laugh as he made his way down the stairs loudly. Briefly thinking about passing her door quickly you couldn't convince yourself to do so instead pausing and knocking lightly on her door making her freeze her hand halfway through her hair. "Hey Damian, what's up?" Making sure you didn't cross into her room you crossed your arms over your chest and leaned against the door frame before asking. "Do you need any help?" You watched as she shook her head and you were about to turn away when she called your name again making you pause. "I wanted to say thank you. I didn't get a chance to earlier. So... thanks." You felt a frown rise to your face and you took a step forward but stopped yourself there. "Say thank you for what?" She cleared her throat and busied her hands in hanging up her clothes, you caught a glimpse of her backpack half shoved under her bed open when she moved. "I know you brought me to my room last night. I don't think I've slept that well in a long time, so thank you." You stepped forward and into her room more fully stopping an arms length away from her. "You don't have to worry about that here. You are safe here, you know that right?" You watched as she looked down at her feet and shrugged. Letting out a soft sigh you closed the distance between you and cupped her cheek before pulling her into your arms. She didn't struggle or even stiffen just went willingly even hesitantly wrapping her arms around your waist.</p><p>    After a short time there was a knock at the door making her jerk away and turn her back to the door making you scowl and turn to the door ready to snap only to find Alfred standing there eyebrow raised at you. Your snarl died in your throat and he simply smiled before clearing your throat. "Miss y/n, master Damian dinner will be ready in about an hour." You glanced at her covering her face and you let out a sigh. "Thank you, we'll be down." He nodded and left the room leaving the door open further then you had left it. Y/n tried to scoot past you towards the door mumbling something about helping Alfred but you caught her arm turning her. Once she was facing you, you caught her chin between your thumb and forefinger and lifted it until she met your eyes. "I meant what I said y/n." She let out a soft sigh and raised her hand catching your wrist and squeezing gently. "I know Damian. Thank you." She smiled up at you slightly and you released her slowly pulling her back. "Come on why don't we get everything put away then go down for diner?" This time she hesitated but eventually nodded.</p><p>    You led her down the stairs a little under an hour later your hand on the small of her back and waited for her to slip into her seat before you slid into yours. The table was still empty when the two of you got there but it only took a minute for it to fill up, everyone seeming to come all together. Leaving all of you just waiting for Father. While you had turned towards the door to look y/n had leaned forward and was talking to Jason across the table. You hadn't noticed but she had carried a book down with her and she passed it across the table towards him drawing your attention back just a little. "Thank you for lending it to me." You glanced up at Jason confused only to see a look of surprise on his face. "You finished it already? Do you want me to bring you more next time?" She hesitated but nodded slowly. "If it's not too much trouble." He let out a laugh and shook his head. "Nah course not." You watched a smile grow on her face and felt something twist just slight in your chest. "Thanks I appreciate it." Before anything else could be said father joined the room and sat at the table.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    Diner was almost over when Tim spoke up drawing your attention. "So what movie do you want to watch tonight y/n? Everyone agreed since it's your first movie night you get to pick." You bit your lip and shrugged when the room agreed. "I don't know... I'm not much for movies. Maybe everyone can give me a movie and I can pick from that?" You questioned as Alfred joined the room and he cleared his throat disagreeing. "That isn't very fair unless we plan to make it a rule for every movie night." Everyone sighed and shook their heads leaving you to purse your lips and think of a movie everyone would enjoy. The room began to eat and you were sitting in silence until you heard Damian scoff at something Alfred said. "Whatever you choose I'm sure it'll be fine miss y/n." You had almost smiled at him before Damian rolled his eyes and sighed. "Now it's going to be some stupid childish movie Pennyworth." You bit your lip and frowned at him trying to understand why he was angry with you. Mr. Wayne spoke up sharply from the other end of the table making you flinch even if it wasn't directed at you. "Damian! If it is such a problem you will be joining us for movie night instead of joining your brother at his apartment." You could see him stiffen beside you and lift his eyes his glare sliding past you to his father making you shrink in your seat. "Father you said-" Mr. Wayne cut him off silencing him with sharp words and a glare. "Enough. Cass would you please join your brother tonight?" She had nodded and reached around to touch your arm making you jump at the contact and swing your head towards her quickly. "Movie date?" She questioned motioning between the two of you and you nodded trying to force a smile to your lips.</p><p>    You had tried to excuse yourself from the table to go to your room but you were politely refused instead you were tugged along down a hallway to a big room with a few couches and blankets. Jason had tugged you down into the room ignoring your protests. "Jason please... I'm tired can't I just go to bed?" He looked over at you and shook his head. "No way you can't miss movie night. Don't worry about the brat he probably just had an emotional constipation moment." You couldn't stop the giggle that escaped when Tim entered the room and added. "Moment? His whole life is filled with emotional constipation." A small smile on your lips you let them tug you down onto the couch between them and by the time the three of you picked a movie the room had nearly filled. Dick, Cass and Barbra stopped by to say goodnight Dick yanking you to your feet to pull you into a hug ignoring your stiffening. After they said their goodbyes Mr. Wayne and Alfred joined the room leaving the only one missing to be Damian. Alfred let out a sigh and turned to leave the room saying something about getting him.</p><p>    You had the movie ready to go when you felt a shiver run through your body. Standing up you mumbled about grabbing a sweatshirt to Tim when he looked up at you questioningly and left the room. You passed Alfred on the stairs he was practicality dragging Damian down them and he paused forcing Damian to stop as well both of you ignoring his complaining. "Is everything alright?" You smiled at him and nodded. "Yes I'm just a little cold. I'll be down in a minute, Tim can start the movie if you are all ready." You continued passed them to your room and hesitated before grabbing your old sweatshirt not quite willing to put on any new clothes just yet.</p><p>    Damian had taken your spot on the couch when you came back a few minutes later the movie still paused. Before you could pick a new spot to sit you caught Tim and Jason meet each other's eyes and in unison push Damian off the couch. Tim was closest to you and swung his arm out to grab your wrist and tug you down. You fell over him and landed on the couch leaning against Jason who's foot was planted on Damian's chest keeping him on the ground until you were settled. You let out a giggle at the undignified noise he made as he crossed his arms glaring up at the three of you. You pressed play on the movie still giggling slightly while Tim draped a blanket over the three of you and you finally relaxed giggles slowly dying out as the movie started.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    About halfway through the movie you could see y/n's head start dipping forward and from where you were sitting on the ground you watched Jason press her head down to rest on his shoulder. You swallowed hard biting back the sharp words that had risen to your throat at the look of peace on her face but when Tim bent and lifted her legs to rest across his lap and she slumped forward her head falling to rest instead on Jason's thigh you didn't or couldn't stop the demand that came then. "Get your hand's off her now." You watched her stir and you were quickly shushed a pillow being thrown in your direction. You had your hand in your pocket wrapped around one of your throwing knifes before you blinked. It was halfway out when Alfred spoke quickly putting an end to your fight. "If you throw that you may wake miss y/n." You released it back into your pocket and shifted arms crossed over your chest so you could watch them.</p><p>    As you watched Jason slipped a pillow under y/n's head and was running his fingers through her hair grinning at your narrowed eyes while Tim simply let his hand rest over her ankles gently continuing to watch the movie. The rest of the movie dragged on and you were about to get up and rush out uncaring about the chastising you would get when the credits finally rolled. Father spoke up covering a yawn quickly although you knew he would be going down to the cave after this. "Boy's if you are finished teasing your brother please bring y/n up to bed." You had stood and were halfway to the door when you paused turning back to watch not bothering to disguise the smirk on your face. Jason and Tim spoke quietly before Jason shifted and slid out from under her head pausing to make sure she stayed asleep before slipping his arms under her and lifting her. Her body stiffened and she kicked out her foot connecting with Tim's nose and making his head fly back while her broken arm swung out and connected with Jason's jaw making him drop her in surprise. She cried out in surprise or pain and the laughter that had been coming quickly died in your throat. She gasped as she flung open her eyes and saw Tim clutching at his bleeding nose. "Tim! Oh I'm so sorry!" She scrambled forward and took the tissues Alfred handed her to press them to his nose before turning to glare at you where you were in the doorway having resumed laughing at the look of astonishment on Jason's face. "Did I mention she doesn't like to be moved?" You asked innocently before falling back into laughter. "What is wrong with you? I could have broken his nose!" She hissed and Tim waved her off speaking thickly through the blood. "I'm okay." Jason had lifted his hand to rub at his jaw still surprised and she caught the motion eyes widening at the bruise forming there. She winced and shook her head. "I'm sorry Jason. I didn't mean to." He waved her off as well and flashed her a grin. "Nah no worries it was a pretty good hit." She frowned and brought her focus back to Tim whose nose had finally stopped bleeding. "Damian why would you let your brother pick her up if you knew she could have reacted that way? Y/n could have gotten hurt." Your smirk fell a little at that and you watched as she insisted on helping Tim get cleaned up and the two left the room. "How'd you know she doesn't like to be moved?" Jason asked and you shrugged. "I told you she tried to punch me. Well it wasn't until I tried to move her. She doesn't like it obviously." Father let out a sigh and demanded you apologize and go up to bed.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    Leaving Tim in his room was more difficult then you expected but you managed to rush to your room and start to get changed throwing on the warmest new clothes you had bought. You were repacking your backpack to fit more clothes when a knock came at your door. You froze and quickly zipped up the bag placing it by the door before cracking it open expecting to find either Alfred or Mr. Wayne there. Damian was there instead running his hand through his hair frowning. You didn't even notice tears slipping down your cheeks until he said something and you quickly wiped them away. "What do you want?" You demanded swallowing past the lump in your throat. He hesitated and as you moved you realized he must have gotten a glimpse of your clothes because he snapped a question. "Are you going somewhere?" You stiffened and narrowed your eyes. "I'm sure I will be. I nearly broke your brothers nose about five minutes ago or had you forgotten?" You watched as he made a face hand coming up to touch the door but he didn't force it open. "You want to leave because of that?" His voice was surprised and you let out a bitter laugh shaking your head. "No Damian I don't want to leave. I actually.... I'm sure your father will send me away." He shook his head and glanced down. "No he won't, I've done a lot more then give one of them a bloody nose. I uh... I should have told them not to try and move you. It was my fault not yours, I'm sorry." You both had matching looks of surprise on your faces at his apology although he masked his quickly. You shook your head and let out a sigh. "I don't think it's me you should be apologizing too." You closed the door before he could protest and flicked the lock that had been installed earlier that day.</p><p>    Sinking to the ground you buried your face in your hands and bit back a small sob as a weight started to feel like it was crushing you. Trying to stop your shaking you dragged in a deep breath and looked around the room sadly. Your backpack fell over next to you and you watched as the pocket knife you had bought at the mall unquestioned by the girls came sliding out still wrapped in plastic. Letting out a sigh you reached over and picked it up peeling off the plastic just feeling the weight in your hands for a few minutes. You flinched gripping the handle tightly when you heard stomping coming up the stairs but it passed your room although you couldn't relax. Part of you wanted to sleep and hope they would wait until morning to kick you out but you were too afraid. Clutching tightly at the blade you raised yourself shakily to your feet you began to pace just waiting.</p><p>    Time began to pass quickly and you felt your desperation grow so you bit your lip hard enough to draw blood. You closed your eyes and felt the blood drip down your chin. Clutching tighter to the handle in your hand you swallowed and looked down at it before crossing to the bathroom and flicking the lock in there. You climbed into the bathtub opening the blade for the first time and you watched the light shine on it. Swallowing you lifted it and without thinking you let it slice deeply into your arm before letting out a hiss of relief. Before lifting up and adding another this one deeper. You glanced down at your casted arm and made a cut just above the cast feeling the blood run down into it. Gasping you let your head drop back and closed your eyes letting yourself relax as the blood slid down your arms before open your eyes once more and making a deep cut all the way down your arm. Gasping again you let your head fall back and your eyes closed darkness closing in, last thing you heard was a whine.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You were sitting on your bed when Titus jumped up from his bed on the floor and rushed over to the door. He stood there scratching and whining at it and you frowned but opened it for him. Following him into the hallway when he stopped at y/n's door and let out a loud bark making you blink in surprise at his actions. You made to grab his collar only for him to nip at your hand making you jerk it away in surprise. "Titus come." He ignored you and whined pushing against the door. You tried again to grab him frowning when he nipped at you again letting out a loud bark. Rolling your eyes you knocked on y/n's door calling for her. "Y/n can you let me in, Titus really wants to see you." When you got no answer you leaned close to the door and there was only silence coming from the room. You felt a panic grip your chest as you thought of her dressed to leave and you hit the door harder. "Y/n! If you don't let me in I'm going to open this door!" Still no answer had you running towards your room coming back with your lock picking set. You had the door open in under a minute even with your hands shaking slightly.</p><p>    Looking around the room you didn't see her and you felt the panic grow even as your eyes found her backpack before seeing the light on in the bathroom. You rushed over nearly tripping over Titus as he joined you at the door whining and pushing against the door. Knocking sharply you called out not noticing your voice cracking. "Y/n! Please answer me, or I'll open this door too." You got no answer and you popped that lock open quickly letting out a cry of relief that turned to horror as soon as the door was out of the way. Y/n was in the tub head slumped over and you could see blood running down her arms staining her cast. Barking out an order to Titus you scrambled over to her. "Titus go get father now!" He took off barking down the hallway and you scrambled to grab her wrists and hold her arms above her head applying pressure. "Y/n! Wake up please! Please look at me!" You heard your voice crack and you felt tears slip down your cheeks. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened and when they locked on yours they were so dull you nearly cried out. You could hear your Father running down the hallway Titus in front of him barking the whole way. "Hold on for me y/n." You heard father's intake of breath when he burst in and he snapped something at Titus shouting out for Alfred.</p><p>    You watched as her eyelids fluttered slightly and she struggled to keep them open. Your grip tightened on her wrists uncaring that she was going to bruise. "Y/n please. You promised me three more days please." You didn't even care if she remembered this you were just trying to get her to hold on. You leaned forward towards her whispering promises in her ear every time she drew in another weak breath. A tear slipped down her cheek and you bit your lip hard to hold back a sob when her mouth dropped open. The door behind you was filled with shouting but no one tried to push you away until Alfred dropped beside you. "Damian..." She whispered her breath growing ragged and you felt your shoulder shake until Alfred's sharp voice drew your focus again. "Damian! We need to move her, to lay her flat. Do not release your grip until I tell you do you understand?" You nodded shakily and he snapped for Jason who slipped past him and scooped her. up. You hoped she would lash out or struggle a little but her head just lulled against his arm. As soon as she was laying flat on the ground Alfred began to wrap her arms. You heard a voice come from behind you but it didn't register you just bent your head down your lips lingering near her ear. "Please wake up y/n. Please beloved."</p><p>    Hands came under your armpits and lifted you up and you struggled slightly stilling only at fathers voice. "Dames it's going to be okay but you have to give Alfred room to work." You nodded and moved to wipe your hand down your face only to catch sight of it covered in her blood. Gagging you shoved past them and into your own bathroom. You hardly registered a hand resting on your back or a water bottle being pressed to your lips. You rested your head down on the cool toilet and squeezed your eyes shut trying not to gag again when Jason's voice faded in. "It's gonna be okay kid, you found her in time. Alfred will fix her up." You shook your head and finally lifted it a little to lock eyes with him. "Titus knew he wouldn't leave me alone until I opened her door." He hummed and nodded before helping you stand up. "Get cleaned up I'll go give him a nice big treat." You nodded and let him push you towards the shower not even waiting for the door to close behind him before letting out your sobs.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You woke slowly feeling warmth and pressure resting over your legs and you wondered briefly if this was heaven but you quickly dismissed that thought as you moved and felt pain shoot down your body. You tried to pry open your eyes expecting to get a look at hell when you opened them, seeing as there would be no where else you could go. Before you managed to open them you felt a shift beside you and heard a whispered voice. "Y/n... please wake up." Feeling fingers trail down your cheek you wanted to flinch away but you recognized the voice and the touch felt familiar in a different way. The weight over your legs shifted with a whine and started crawling up your body. The fingers on your face fell away and the weight was being tugged back although it was unmoving. "Titus down! You're going to hurt her!" Painfully you lifted your hand until a head came and pushed at your hand gently. The voice above you stopped whatever it was doing to tug the weight away and a hand was back cupping your cheek. "Y/n! Can you hear me?" Finally managing to pry your eyes open you were met with green eyes inches away from yours. It only took a second before you remembered what you did. "Damian...." You breathed out softly and he closed the distance pulling you into his arms his hand coming up to cup the back of your head while he held you tightly. "Thank God you're awake... I didn't think....." He trailed off and you let out a sob burying your face in his shoulder.</p><p>    Neither of you moved even as your sobs died down and your shoulders stopped shaking. His hand that wasn't cupping the back of your head was tracing up and down your back gently. "I'm sorry Damian." Your voice broke on his name and he pulled back wiping your tears away with his thumb before he held a cup of water to your lips. Only when you pushed it away did he move and then it was only to look at Titus. "Titus go get Alfred." He jumped off the bed and you watched him run off with a happy bark. Damian shifted you so you were laying back on the pillows and he was sitting beside you on the bed his hand shifting down to hold yours. "He uh... wouldn't leave, kept fighting to come back in here eventually Alfred gave up." You felt your lips twitch in a smile and you tilted your head raising your eyes to his finding he had dark bags under his eyes and his clothes were sleep rumpled. "Is he the only one?" He shook his head after hesitating and glanced down at himself grimacing. "No I wouldn't leave either. Titus made sure I found you, he made me come in here." You bit your lip to keep from saying something when Titus came running back in and jumped up on the bed followed by Alfred.</p><p>    Alfred let out a soft sigh at seeing him nudging at your hand. "Master Damian would you please bring him outside so I can check on miss y/n." He met your eyes and looked ready to protest but you squeezed his hand gently. "Go ahead Damian, I'm alright." He nodded and this time when he called for Titus he jumped off the bed and went willingly. The door closed behind them and you had to force yourself to raise your eyes to meet Alfred's. Expecting to see anger or at least disappointment you felt yourself sag when you only saw relief. "I'm so glad you are awake. How are you feeling?" You bit your lip and sighed before answering truthfully. "Tired." He hummed and nodded. "I expected so, you lost an awful lot of blood." You shrugged at that and started to shift. "Thank you Alfred for helping me. I should probably be going." He frowned and his hand fell to your shoulder gently pressing you back when you tried to sit up. "Miss y/n might I suggest you rest a while, regain your strength before you try and leave." You were about to argue when he spoke again making you stiffen. "Besides master Damian has hardly sleep in the past few days, he's been watching over you. Perhaps you could thank him instead of running away." You frowned and nodded when he smoothed back the bandages around both your wrists. "I'm afraid your cast needed to be removed early but I do have a brace for you." You nodded and watched as he slipped it on your wrist gently before turning to the door. "Get some rest miss y/n." You nodded and whispered your thanks before laying back down.</p><p>    Damian's pov</p><p>    You were standing outside her door when Alfred opened it back up and leveled a look at you. "Master Damian please encourage her to sleep she needs it." You nodded and slipped inside watching as Titus crawled up onto her bed her hand instantly resting on his head. You were about to sink back into the chair when she held out her free hand to you. "Can you join me?" You hesitated but met her eyes and nodded climbing up onto the bed and letting your arm rest over her waist. She turned slightly to rest her head on your shoulder and her eyes had just started to close when the door burst open. She let out a groan you could hardly hear over the noise of every sibling entering the room. "Can't you see you are all too loud." She flinched at your voice and turned her eyes to your frowning. "Damian.... you're being too loud too. You're right by my ear." You winced and mumbled an apology before Jason drew your attention by sitting next to her head. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" Watching her face it was clear she was about to lie when she sighed and shook her head. "Awful, everything hurts...." She trailed off and you closed your eyes dragging in a deep breath when Dick squeezed up beside you and bent to whisper in your ear. "Bruce needs all of us down in the cave in a few minutes." You were frowning and shaking your head when you sat up to argue but her hand caught yours. "Damian whatever it is go. But I'm keeping Titus." Swallowing hard you nodded and after a few minutes everyone filed out leaving just the two of you again. You hesitated by her side and touched her cheek. "I'll be back soon okay?" She nodded and caught your hand before you could pull away to squeeze it. Unable to stop yourself you leaned down and brushed your lips over her forehead gently pulling back to see her smile slightly up at you.</p><p>    You spoke as soon as you got down into the cave everyone else already nearly changed. "Father I don't think we should leave her alone." He shook his head and motioned for you to change speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "We don't have a choice Damian, I need all of you out there tonight. Alfred will check on her." Once you came out dress and you were slipping your boots on you listened as he was giving a rundown. Scarecrow had placed canisters around the city all set to explode and flood the city with a new strain of his toxin. The GCPD had found one and attempted to disarm it setting it off and covering two blocks. Tim and Steph had already left to go help those affected.</p><p>    You landed on a rooftop not far from your school with Cass right beside you, this was the third canister you had found and you were nearly ready to disarm it when you realized too late that this wasn't just a smaller canister something was different on the bomb as well. You shouted and rushed around the canister yanking Cass away and knocking her down. You dropped to your knees gasping as you had breathed some in with your shout, it took effect much quicker then the normal strain and you were frozen in fear before you could move. "Robin! Robin!" You could hear screaming in your ears but it took you a minute to realize it wasn't coming from Cass, it was coming from you. She shook you roughly and it was enough to force you to focus and catch her signing. "Get you back to the cave." You shook your head and fought to your feet stumbling forward and her arms wrapped around you pulling you back. You looked down to see no roof beneath your feet and you wondered briefly if this was how y/n felt on the roof. Body tensing and jerking as flashes of y/n on the bathroom floor went through your mind. Your hands came up to cover your face and you choked on a scream seeing them covered in her blood once again.</p><p>    You were shaking as you sat on the table listening as they talked around you but none of their words were making sense. every floor you looked at had Y/n lying pale on it and every time you looked down at your hands they were covered in her blood. "What do you mean the antidote isn't working?" You had no idea what he was talking about but he paced away and you used the opportunity to climb off the table and made your way to the stairs nearly knocking over Alfred as he came down them. His hand on your chest stopped you but you just stared down at it not hearing his question. "Master Damian where are you going?" You could hear a sigh come from behind you and you stiffened as Tim spoke. "Alfred don't let him upstairs he got hit with Toxin!" You heard him mutter something before questioning. "Last time... he was screaming in pain. How is he so calm?" Alfred's voice was tinged with concern but you just tried to push past him finally letting out a whimper when he wouldn't let you. "Y/n...." You whispered dragging your eyes up to lock on Alfred's and watching him flinch back from whatever he saw there. Tim spoke quickly and grabbed your arm turning you around. "Do you want to go see y/n Damian?" You nodded letting out a hoarse sound as you caught a glimpse of your hands. Alfred put his hands on your shoulders and led you down to the locker room. He pressed clothes into your arms and spoke calmly. "You need to change first." You slipped out of the locker room silently and you were up the stairs before they realized having changed as you were told.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You jumped and let out a scream when your door flew open and bounced back on it's hinges and Titus leapt up barking. Damian stood there the only light coming from the hallway behind him and his face was covered in darkness. He hadn't seemed to register your scream or that you were even there, he was breathing heavily and he just pushed into the bathroom where you could hear him fall to the ground and let out a low whimper. You crept towards him silently to find him kneeling by the bathtub shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Before you could touch him Titus whined and nudged at your hand dropping Robin's green mask at your feet. You scooped it up and stared at it blankly until Tim burst in panting. "Y/n I can explain! Damian is-" You cut him off holding up the mask and he froze his mouth opening and closing. "He's Robin, I got that already thanks. What happened to him?" You waited impatiently tossing the mask at him and making him flinch. "He got dosed with fear toxin, it's a new kind he's reacting differently to it." You swallowed and glanced back at him where he was shaking violently. "Is he going to be okay?" Tim nodded glancing past you to him on the floor. "Yeah he just needs to work it out of his system. I'll take him to his room... He just wanted to see you and he got past us before we could stop him." You shook your head holding out your hand when he stepped closer. "No, leave him here. I'll watch him." He hesitated but nodded taking Titus with him as he left.</p><p>    You squatted beside Damian and were reaching out when you stopped just before touching him. "Damian.... Hey it's okay I'm right here." He lifted his head and you could see tear tracks drying on his cheeks and his hair was matted down with sweat. He let out a sob when he turned his face towards you and slammed his eyes closed once again shoulders shaking. You bit your lip and reached out touching his arm gently flinching when he jerked and you quickly spoke again. "Damian, it's okay it's just me. Can you stand up for me?" He whimpered but raised himself to his feet nearly stumbling forward and you had to quickly slid you arm around his waist. Groaning under his weight as he leaned heavily against you it was a struggle to get him to the bed and you nearly toppled over when he fell onto it. You climbed up beside him and quickly lifted his head onto your lap speaking softly. "Damian can you hear me?" His head jerked in a nod his fists clenching and unclenching so you reached down and took one holding it between your hands. "Whatever you are seeing right now it's not real." He let out a whimper and you watched his body shake violently. You leaned forward freeing one hand to run through his hair and when his face relaxed slightly you leaned closer letting your breath fan over his cheek. "I never thanked you for finding me the other night. Or on the roof that night, you saved my life Damian." He stiffened and cried out your name and before you could do more then shush him he was pushing you onto your back and planting his face in your neck. He dragged in a deep and shaking breath before relaxing a fraction against you. You shifted him so you were both on your sides and his face could stay in your neck. Resuming your scratching of his scalp you waited until his shudders stopped before whispering again. "It's alright I'm right here." You shifted and he followed trying to stay as close as possible before letting out a little whimper that made your heart break.</p><p>    It took hours for him to finally fall asleep and you were slipping out the door when you heard footsteps. Turning your head you found Dick arm stretched out but he quickly dropped it shoving his hand into his pocket. "Hey I was just coming to check on him. How's he doing?" You shrugged and wrapped your arms around your waist shivering in the cool air. "He's sleeping now. I was just going to let Tim know." Dick nodded and stepped closer head cocking slightly. "And how are you? Has he tried to hurt you?" You shook your head and frowned at him making him quickly backtrack. "Not that he would intentionally but fear toxin can make you lash out. Um anyway.... I'm sure finding out that way must have been hard. I'm sorry about that." You shook your head and looked over your shoulder at your door. "Were any of you going to tell me?" He hesitated and you shook your head again stopping him from making an excuse. "Of course not it's a secret after all. But you all let me into your home, into your family you said and everyone one of you lied. Next time think of a story to share instead of lying. You spun on your heel and were about to open your door when he spoke again. "Y/n.... none of us are particularly good at hiding what we do. The world is blind when they want to be, so when we let someone in none of us know how to explain it. We just wait and see if they want to be blind as well." You swallowed struggling to stay mad and shook your head. "It doesn't matter Dick. But your secrets are safe with me.</p><p>    When you walked back into your room Damian had shifted burying his face in your pillow and his breathing had sped up again. You climbed up beside him once more hand running through his hair only to let out a gasp when his hand shot out and gripped your broken arm. You bit back a scream and quickly started talking voice shaking as you did. "Damian.. it's me it's okay it's just me." His grip loosened slightly before tightening again making tears spring to your eyes. "Please... you're hurting me." You whimpered softly gasping when he blinked up at you slowly before releasing you. "Y/n?" He questioned his voice rough and cracking and he reached our wiping the tears away with his thumb. You swallowed and covered your throbbing wrist with your other hand before looking up at him. "Are you okay?" You nodded and sniffed forcing a smile to your lips before answering. "I'm fine, I just.... moved my arm wrong." He frowned but seemed to accept that his eyes losing focus for a moment before locking back on you. "Will you lay back down with me?" Nodding he didn't even question why he was in your room just laid on his back and wrapped his arm around your shoulder using it to pull you so your cheek was resting over his heart. You started drawing circular patterns on his chest expecting for him to fall asleep quickly only for him to mumble. "Safe... keep you safe." You shushed him and leaned up as far as his arm would let you to press your lips to his cheek. "I know you will Damian. Sleep now." He was snoring softly before you laid back down and it didn't take long for you to follow him.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You shifted and groaned and you felt your arm twitch as it slowly regained feeling. Tilting your head down you could see y/n sleeping her head resting on your chest and you raised your free hand to brush her hair back behind her ear. She twitched at the touch and you froze when she shifted. "Damian?" She questioned sleepily and you licked your lips before answering. "Shh beloved relax, go back to sleep." Yawning she rolled onto her back freeing your arm as she sat up before turning slightly to face you. "How are you feeling?" You narrowed your eyes slightly wondering what she was told before you decided to ask. "I'm fine, why am I in here?" She hesitated for a second and you watched her biting her lip. "I'm not sure what happened exactly but you came in upset and didn't want to leave so I didn't make you." You pursed your lips sensing there was something she wasn't telling you but you caught a glimpse of her broken arm as she was rubbing it. It looked freshly bruised almost like a hand print and you felt your stomach drop but before you could say anything or reach out she was stuffing her arm in the brace and her stomach was growling. You let out a soft chuckle although you were watching her face carefully.</p><p>    You slipped your arm around her shoulders half expecting her to flinch back but she just leaned into you and you let out a sigh of relief as you felt her warmth seeping into your body. Flashes of last night were coming to you and every time you closed your eyes all you saw was her on the floor pale as death or your hands covered in blood. Touching her made it easier to breath and once you got to the table you shifted her chair closer to yours keeping your arm over her. She leaned her head onto your shoulder and took the mug of coffee Alfred handed her while you were given tea. She smiled kindly up at him even as she blinked slowly your thumb drawing circles on her neck obviously relaxing her. "Everyone should be down shortly and we can all have breakfast. She nodded and thanked him while you nodded silently waiting until he walked away to press your lips to her temple.</p><p>    As everyone filed in exhaustion showing on their faces and you watched as they all took their seats silently. You kept your arm around her, her shoulder pressed against your chest and no one commented to your surprise. Father was the last to file in and he paused in the doorway catching sight of you wrapped around her. "Did I miss anything?" He asked and nodded when the room shook their heads. With a shrug he took his seat and lifted the newspaper but not before locking eyes with you his narrowing with a clear question. You shook your head slightly and she yawned next to you unaware of the silent conversation. Breakfast began and you and y/n remained silent until Tim drew her attention and she leaned over the table for him to whisper in her ear. She quickly shook her head biting her lip as she sat back leaning against your arm once again. You were frowning eyes darting between them when her hand dropped from the table to rest on your knee making you jolt and stiffen briefly before relaxing into her touch that short conversation forgotten.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    The plan had been for you to go back to bed after breakfast but when you stood up to leave Damian instantly standing with you Mr. Wayne called for you. "Y/n can we talk for a few minutes in my office." You felt yourself stiffen but you forced yourself to nod Damian squeezed your hand gently and leaned towards you whispering in your ear. "Come find me after?" He asked and you nodded watching as he disappeared out of the room. Mr. Wayne's hand found your shoulder and he led you down the same hall the library was in. Swallowing hard you twisted your hands in your sweatshirt hem before you looked down at the floor. He sat at his desk and when you didn't move from where he left you in front of it he motioned. "Do you want to sit down y/n?" You shook your head quietly and heard him let out a sigh. "Okay well I'm going to cut to the chase then. Obviously you now know about Damian and I'm sure you figured out the rest correct?" You nodded eyes still on the floor, it had only take about two minutes to figure out who everyone else was once you knew about Damian. And the fact that Jason had come to visit you even before he knew you had meant a lot, you had to refrain from hugging him this morning. "You understand that you can't tell anyone y/n?" You nodded again and swallowed before lifting your chin and locking eyes with him. "I wouldn't I've seen the things you all do for this city. I know it needs to be this way or everything would go to shit." You flinched as you let the swear slip out without thought and he paused silent for a moment before chuckling. "Well thank you... I think. And what do you want to do now that you know?" You shook your head in confusion before understanding dawned. "Me? Oh no I don't think.... No I'd rather not." He nodded and leaned forward slight smiling reassuringly at you. "Of course, I understand." You couldn't stop yourself the question just blurting out. "Is that why you do this? Why you take in kids? So they can help you?" He was shocked and you slapped your hands over your mouth flinching and expecting him to lash out but instead he only leaned back in his chair. "I'm sure it seems that way but I've never forced any of my children to join me in this." You bit your lip and took a step back squeezing your eyes closed. "Y/n? Can I ask you something?" Nodding you forced your eyes open to find him looking at you curiously. </p><p>    "Do you like it here? If you would prefer I'm sure we could figure something out, your birthday isn't that far away." You lowered your gaze once more and twisted your hands. "I.... I like it here sir. I'm adjusting, I know it's taking a while but I'm trying. I'd... like to stay if you will let me." He smiled at you before pushing back from his desk and rounding it stopping in front of you. "If you want to stay then you can stay but you don't have to be afraid. I know that's a hard thing to say and I know that it's not something you have control over but you are safe here." You looked up at him and without thinking you lurched forward wrapping your arms around his waist and holding on. His arms came around you and the two of you stood like that for a while until you pulled away and he gently touched your nose. "Go ahead I'm sure Damian is waiting for you." A whispered good bye and you rushed off closing the door behind you.</p><p>    You found Damian in your bed room sitting on your bed Titus resting his head on his leg. "Is everything alright?" He questioned and you nodded feeling a genuine smile touch your lips at his concern. "If you are feeling up to it I was hoping you would join me for a walk. Get some fresh air." You hesitated and looked down at yourself. "I think I need to change first but I would like that." His face broke into a smile and he slid off the bed Titus groaning at the movement making you chuckle. He crossed the room towards you and his hand reached out to touch your cheek gently. You leaned your cheek into his hand and let your eyes close briefly before he cleared his throat and pulled away after a moment. "I'll meet you downstairs shortly." You nodded and watched as he walked out of your room leaving Titus on your bed huffing as you rushed to the closet.</p><p>    You were showered and changed in under twenty minutes throwing on jeans and a flannel over a band t-shirt. Titus jumped off the bed when you called him and was pressed against your leg while you walked down the stairs. Jason caught you at the bottom and he was holding a stack of books for you. "Hey I brought these for you, do you want me to bring them upstairs for you?" You raised your eyebrow and blinked at him. "You didn't have to bring me that many." He shrugged and shifted the pile to one arm grabbing the top one and holding it out to you. "Here this one is my favorite. You'll like it." Smiling you took it from him and held it to your chest. "Thank you Jason." He nodded and started to walk up the stairs but you stopped him with a touch of your hand. "I mean it. Thank you." He grinned and winked at you understanding. "Sure thing sweetheart, I'll put these outside your room okay?" You nodded and continued on your way to the kitchen.</p><p>    Damian was leaning against the counter in the kitchen much like your first day here and you smiled at him when he stood up straight as you entered the room. You stopped a few feet away to hear Tim arguing with Steph in the next room. "Shut up there is no way that will work. Fifty bucks says it'll be after the gala." You tilted your head towards the sound and opened your mouth to question it when Damian shook his head with an eye roll. "Don't worry about it, Drake is just being stupid." He raised his voice to be heard for the second part of the sentence and sent Steph into a fit of giggles before she managed to squeak out an apology. Before you could argue or ask what he was being stupid about Damian had slipped his hand into yours and started tugging you outside sending a glare over your shoulder at whoever walked into the room before you left.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You watched as y/n stumbled tripping over her feet as you tugged her out of the kitchen Titus following after you and you slowed your steps to match hers. She raised her eyebrow at you but said nothing until you reached the tree the two of you had sat under before. You sank down under it and she quickly followed suit taking the ball Titus dropped at her feet and throwing it as far as she could. Both of you were silent for a long time the only noise coming from Titus until finally he dropped with a huff next to her. You finally cleared your throat and asked quietly. "What did you and Father talk about?" She was silent for a long moment and when you looked over she was scratching behind Titus' ears fingers of the other hand tracing over the cover of a book you again hadn't noticed she was holding. "He asked me if I liked it here, if I wanted to stay." You swallowed and felt your body stiffen slightly. "And do you?" She nodded and you let out a sigh of relief reaching over to rest your hand over hers gently. "I'm glad, we want you here as well." Her arms were wrapping around you before you finished speaking and she nearly knocked you over but you caught her and held her up your hand coming to cup the back of her head.</p><p>    The two of you sat like that for a while in silence until she shifted uncomfortably and you released her. "Too much hugging for one day." She muttered and you chuckled softly thumb skimming over her cheek bone. "What if I'm not quite ready to stop hugging you yet?" You asked only half teasing and she hesitated for a moment before shoving at you slightly. You let her move you too astonished to do anything else until she had slid between your legs and was leaning against your chest her legs bent in front of her and the book resting on her legs. "How's this?" She asked glancing back at you a smirk playing at her lips. "Great." Your voice cracked slightly and she chuckled adjusting slightly and making you clear your throat before she opened her book and began to read. After a minute before she could get very far you nudge her hesitantly. "Will you read to me?" She turned her head so you could see her face and smiled nodding before she turned back and began reading aloud. You were silent letting her voice wash over you and you dropped your head back against the tree one hand coming up to play with her hair.</p><p>    The two of you skipped lunch neither feeling hungry and both unwilling to move choosing instead to stay where you were and y/n continued reading. At some point you had shifted to wrap both of you arms around her waist and rest your head on her shoulder. Occasionally her free hand reached back to run her fingers through your hair before dropping back down to turn the page once again. This time when her free hand raised to run through your hair you caught it and lifted your head to press a kiss to the palm of her hand making her voice stutter and she tripped over her words. You smirked against her skin and dropped her hand moving to bury your face in her neck again this time letting your lips trail over it. She shivered and her head fell to the side no longer trying to read. You watched as her eyes closed as you once again brushed your lips over her neck dipping to skim over her pulse point. She let out a soft sigh and her hand came up to touch your cheek when you let your teeth scrape over her skin she jolted forward. She scrambled away panting and eyes wide and you froze before cursing yourself as you recognized fear there. "Y/n..." You held up your hands in surrender and started to lean forward only for her to shake her head. "Y/n I'm sorry." Her eyes flew to yours and she was biting her lip hard making you frown as you saw blood well up there. "It's alright y/n. It's okay." You reached out and touched her cheek just as she let a tear slip out and whimpered out an apology. You shook your head and pulled her close back into your arms your hand burying itself back in her hair. "Shh don't apologize habibi, it's my fault." She shook her head against your chest and you just tightened your grip on her as she shook. When she pulled away and wiped her cheeks you met her eyes. "Do you want to go inside?" She hesitated but eventually shook her head shifting to sitting next to you again. You weren't sure if your heart ached at the loss or the fear evident on her face, but she didn't pull away when your hand rested on her knee, and you couldn't tell which one of you need the contact as small as it was now.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You didn't resume reading after you had broken away from him but you also didn't pull away when his hand found your knee needing some sort of contact with him. You closed your eyes against the tears and fear calming yourself with deep breaths. He spoke after a little while of silence thumb beginning to trace circles on your knee. "Would you like me to continue reading?" You nodded and held out the book for him still opened to were you left off thankful for the distraction. His voice was soft and soothing in your ear and it didn't take long for you to relax losing yourself in the story once again. You knew he could feel you relax against him but he didn't comment just continued reading hand only lifting from your knee when he needed to turn the page. Eventually you relaxed enough to lean against him slightly and you felt him relax into you as well.</p><p>    Damian had stopped reading at some point and he had shifted you so your head was resting on his thigh. You were struggling to keep your eyes open as his hand dragged through your hair blunt nails scraping against your scalp. You blinked up at him and reached up to catch his hand making him pause and he met your eyes. "Are you trying to put me to sleep?" He smiled slightly and shook his head. "No but I won't complain if you fall asleep." Letting out a sigh you dropped your hand and he resumed dragging through your hair. You let your eyes slip closed and hummed at the feeling before mumbling out another apology. His voice was soft and you felt his breath against your cheek as he spoke. "Don't apologize beloved. I'm the one who's sorry." You felt his lips brush your cheek feather lightly before you let out a soft sigh.</p><p>    By the time you woke up it was nearly dark and Damian had fallen asleep as well his head leaning back against the tree. You sat up and winced as pain shot down your neck from the awkward angle and his eyes shot open once the weight from your head was gone. He looked around for a second before his eyes found yours and he relaxed slightly." He covered a yawn and stood up making you wince as his back cracked before he held his hand out to you. "Come on we already skipped lunch Pennyworth will kill us if we miss dinner too. We are already late." You nodded and took his hand letting him pull you to your feet both of you rushing across the lawn to slip into the kitchen. Alfred frowned at the two of you and shook his head. "So nice of you to join us. Go get cleaned up." You went without argument mumbling an apology as you passed by him missing him telling Damian he wasn't going out tonight.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You frowned as Alfred told you but chose not to argue thinking you could at least check on y/n during the night. You were surprised that he hadn't made sure she was far enough away before speaking but you didn't comment moving instead around him to wash up. By the time you joined the table father was explaining to y/n that she would have to start testing tomorrow if she wanted to be able to attend remote classes once break was over. He narrowed his eyes at you and shot a reminder your way that your classes resumed on Monday and you had to suppress a groan instead glancing over at y/n and seeing her smile slightly and you sighed bumping against her. "Nerd." You muttered under your breath at her both you and father smiling when she let out a laugh and shrugged. The four of you being the only ones at the table dug in when Alfred brought plates in. Your hand drifted down to rest on her knee once again.</p><p>    You finished eating and sat back watching as y/n picked at her food. You frowned realizing for most meals she left more food on her plate then ate, as you made eye contact across the table with Alfred he nodded in agreement at your glance. "Miss y/n?" He questioned drawing her eyes to him. "Is there something else I can get you?" She shook her head and father raised his eyebrow at the conversation leaning forward to see around you and frowning himself at her still nearly full plate before asking. "What's your favorite meal y/n?" She blinked at him in surprise before telling him voice sounding confused. "Well perhaps you could help Alfred make it for dinner one night." You expected him to frown and say something but to your surprise he smiled at the suggestion. "That sounds like a marvelous idea, I wouldn't mind some help one night." She hesitated for a second before nodding and looking down at her plate again. "Okay. I can... cook some other things if you need more help." He shook his head kindly and winked at her leaning over to whisper loudly. "I can't be taking too much help they might replace me." Both you and father scoffed in unison making him smile and her giggle.</p><p>    You hesitated more then an hour later at the door to your bedroom, by now you would have been on patrol but you were not allowed to go tonight so instead you were fighting with yourself about going to see y/n. You heard Titus whine at you from the doorway shooting you a look that seemed to say hurry up and you sighed thrusting your hands through your hair before opening your door. You knocked lightly on her door and waited as you heard her shift and get up crossing the room. When she opened the door she was still dressed and she had a pencil behind her ear. "I was..." You trailed off watching her as she turned away leaving the door cracked open. When you hesitated she called over her shoulder at you. "Are you coming in or not?" You sighed in relief and slipped inside closing the door behind you and crossing towards her. "What are you doing?" Pausing behind her where she sat the the desk rubbing her wrist before she began writing again. "Studying, you're free to stay, I'll probably bore you to sleep." You grinned at her although she couldn't see and turned back towards the door. "I'll be right back okay?" She nodded absently focused once again not even noticing the door closing behind you it seemed.</p><p>    When you came back with a plate full of cookies to cups of milk and your sketch book she hadn't moved and you placed the plate beside her. She took a cookie without looking and mumbled her thanks around it. You sank down onto the floor beside her and took a cookie before opening your sketch book to a fresh page. You were halfway through sketching her when she leaned over you her hair brushing your cheek and making you jump. "What are you doing?" You clutched the book to your chest embarrassment heating your face. "Nothing..." You knew you didn't sound convincing and she chuckled holding out her hand towards you. "Can I see?" Frowning you hesitated before holding it out to her and letting her take it. Her jaw dropped and you stood ready to snatch it away when she raised her eyes to you. "Damian it's beautiful." You blushed again and looked down before shrugging. "Yeah... you are." It was her turn to blush and she shoved the book back at your chest with an eye roll. "Shut up and keep drawing... nerd." You both chuckled and you sank down onto the ground resuming your sketching pausing when she spoke again. "Can I.... Will you let me see it when it's done?" You nodded glancing up to find her looking at you. "If you promise to let me draw you again you can keep this one." She bit her lip and nodded turning back to her computer and you felt your lips twitch up in a grin as you added a little shadow of a blush to her cheeks.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You were slumping over the computer when Damian touched your arm gently. "Y/n.... beloved you need to get changed." You groaned and swatted at his hand trying to brush him off. He just chuckled and spoke closer to your ear making you groan louder. "You can't sleep in jeans habibi. Go get changed." Letting out a huff you pushed your chair back and stood up your eyes still partially closed. His hand fell to your shoulder and he nudged you into the bathroom handing you what you assumed where your pajamas before closing the door between the two of you. When you stepped out of the bathroom you still hadn't opened your eyes all the way and you shuffled towards the bed flopping on it with a groan. You heard him chuckle from beside you and you swung your hand out reaching blindly until you found his face and covered his mouth with your hand shushing him. He pulled away and switched off the light but you called out to him when you heard his hand touch the door. "Damian..... stay?" You heard him let out a sound and before you could apologize he was climbing into the bed and pulling you into his arms. You felt him swallow and his lips brushed against your hair before he spoke. "Thank God. I thought you were going to let me leave." You chuckled slightly and turned onto your side feeling his arm slip beneath your head and the other come to rest over your waist. Letting your eyes close you sighed and shook your head slightly. "Nah you can stay anytime." You felt him smile against your temple before he pressed a kiss there and you fell asleep quickly.</p><p>    You smothered a yawn the next morning and rolled over to find Damian facing you eyelashes resting against his cheeks and mouth open in a silent snore. Smiling softly you reached out and brushed his hair back gently pulling your hand back when his eyelids fluttered slightly. You closed your eyes before his opened and tried to even out your breathing but he just chuckled. "Faker." His voice was deeper, rougher with sleep and you shivered at the sound before opening your eyes again and meeting his. He propped his head up on his hand and reached the other one across to brush your hair back behind your ear his eyes trailing over your face. "Did you sleep well?" You nodded with out hesitating and he smiled softly before nodding as well. "Yeah me too." You mimicked his posture and made his smile turn to a grin before he shifted to lean over you slightly free hand trailing down your side stopping when you shivered. You froze and your eyes widened but before you could back away he was moving fingers slipping against your ribs tickling you until your body was shaking with laughter and tears were slipping down your cheeks. He grinned victorious from his spot above you, your legs trapped between his to stop from kicking him and your wrists caught in one of his hands. Your giggles finally settled and you glared up at him trying to pull away but unable to. Frowning you thought for a minute and just before he opened his mouth to say something or declare victory you lurched up and brushed your lips over his jaw making him stiffen and you were able to slip out from under him as he was frozen. You shoved him on his back and leaned over him grinning. "I win." He blinked up at you and shook his head still grinning. "You cheated." You shrugged and slipped off the bed tossing a smirk back his way. "Of course, like I could beat you any other way?" His grin faded slightly at that but you brushed it off heading into the bathroom to shower with fresh clothes.</p><p>    When you came back out towel drying your hair Damian was sitting cross legged on your bed and it was obvious he had showered and changed as well and he looked up when you growled to yourself as your brush pulled on a knot in your hair. He reached out his hand and held it palm up towards you. When you just looked at him confused he leaned forward and grabbed your sleeve tugging you until you sat on the bed between his thighs. He plucked the brush from your hand and he was running it through your hair gently before you could question him. You let out a soft moan when he finished and ran his fingers through your hair scratching your scalp gently. Before you opened your eyes he had begun to braid your still damp hair and he reached over your shoulder holding out his hand palm up once again and you stretched to snag a hair tie and hand it to him. Once he was done you shivered as he placed a feather light kiss on the back of your neck. "Thank you." You turned back to see him shrug a light blush steal across his cheeks before he nodded. He stood and slid off the bed holding out his hand to you and you took it with out thought letting him pull you up and towards the door. He hesitated just outside the door and turned back towards you. "Do you want to go out somewhere after breakfast?" You nodded before you thought about it and he smiled and tugged you gently down the stairs.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    At some point during breakfast the conversation turned to school once again and as y/n was talking about the studying she had done last night you could see her switch between nervousness and excitement and obviously father could as well. "You know I bet if you asked Tim would help you study or at least go over the things you were struggling with." Her face relaxed slightly at that and you couldn't help but scowl at that speaking up. "I could help you too." Father raised his eyebrow in surprise before nodding slightly. "Sure but don't forget you will have your own school work soon." You scoffed and rolled your eyes before meeting his serious eyes. "Damian I know school comes easy to you but you still need to focus, you're almost done." She reached over and touched your arm gently drawing your attention and stopping you before you could snap at him. "It's alright Damian, I'm sure I can use both of your help." You frowned but nodded taking it for what it was a suggestion to keep the peace. Father cleared his throat and asked. "Any plans for the day?" You nodded and glanced over at y/n who was sipping at her coffee. "I'm going to take y/n out for a while today." He nodded and tilted his head at you both. "Sounds like fun. Be home before dark." You nodded and finished breakfast in silence.</p><p>    You sat talking to father as Y/n slipped up the stairs to put shoes on and grab a jacket. When she came back she walked past you carrying the plate and cups into the kitchen talking briefly with Alfred before coming back out. You raised to your feet and followed her out towards the garage raising your hand in a wave over your shoulder. You were quick to open the door for her to you car and she slipped in buckling before you came around and slipped into the drivers seat. "Are you ready?" She nodded and you pulled out of the garage smirking when your hand drifted over to rest on her thigh and she gasped softly. For a while you drove around unsure where to take her when you found yourself driving to the park. You expected some comment from her as you parked but she climbed out silently when you opened the door for her and after hesitating for only a moment she slipped her hand into yours. You smiled down at her before tugging her along down the path until you reached a bench beside a small flower garden. She sat and when you joined her she was quick to lean against you wrapping her arms around yours. You shifted pulling free of her grasp only to wrap your arm around her shoulder pressing her side against yours. You glanced over at her to find her head tilted back the rare sun shining down on her face and you bit your lip to stop yourself from leaning forward and capturing her lips with yours. Instead you cleared your throat and looked away. When you looked back she was facing you and smiling. "This is nice, seems like you know all the peaceful spots." You nodded and reached up brushing a leaf from her hair without thinking. She bit her lip before speaking again quietly. "Can I take you somewhere?" It's not far if you will walk with me." You nodded and tilted your head at her. "Of course lead the way." She smiled and stood holding her hand out to you.</p><p>    It was about four blocks away when she pulled you down an alley and you were immediately on edge but she kept her hand in yours tugging you along. She paused about halfway through the alley and mumbled something before jumping up and pulling down a ladder making you glance around at the noise. She chuckled at your face and shook her head. "You're safe here with me Damian. The kids around here know me." You raised your eyebrow at her and she smirked when you questioned her. "Kids?" She motioned back towards the entry way of the alley and you caught a glimpse of a few kids a few years younger then yourselves who scurried away when you turned. By the time you turned back she was climbing the ladder and you scrambled after her when she paused and asked if you were coming. You slipped over the edge of the roof right behind her and she was crossing it to sink onto a not far from the edge of the roof. Digging around under the couch cushions she pulled out a box and grinned at you. "Still here." You crossed to her and sank next to her when she motioned at you. She struggled for a minute before she manged to pry open the box and you leaned forward surprised to see her pull out a Polaroid camera. She leaned towards you and elbowed you when you weren't paying attention. "Damian smile." You blinked in surprise and looked up to where she was holding the camera up. She leaned closer and pressed her lips to your cheek just before clicking the button and snapping a picture. She pulled back with a grin and handed you the box the camera came in for you to see it was filled with pictures. She held the picture out to you and you smiled slightly to see it her lips pressed against your cheek laughter in her eyes and a small smile on your lips. "This is the price for coming here, leave a picture so the future can see everyone who came before." You nodded and started flipping through the pictures seeing a lot of happy couples pausing when you came to another picture with y/n in it. She was younger and it was with some boy you didn't recognize, his arm was wrapped around her shoulder and she had a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. You pulled it out and looked at it compared to the one the two of you had just taken. She turned back and leaned over to see what you were looking at. "Oh I forgot about that. Man that was a rough day." You frowned glancing up at her, finding her nose scrunched and she reached out to take the picture but thought better of it grabbing the one of the two of you and pulling the pen out of the box to label it. Once it had your names on it and the date she handed it back to you. You swallowed before asking. "Did he bring you here?" She tilted her head and rolled her eyes. "Yeah other wise I wouldn't have known about this place. Flip it over." You did so surprising yourself when you relaxed seeing Dean's name beside hers. Before you slipped both pictures into the box and turned back to her.</p><p>    You were half turned towards her opening your mouth to ask when she started speaking before you could. "That was the first time I got kicked out of a house. Dean brought me here to see the sunrise, he was trying to make me feel better but I don't think he did. It was his fault I got kicked out anyway trying to make me sneak out to help him with some.... job." You reached over and tucked back a hair that had come lose from the braid silently encouraging her to continue. She sighed and leaned her head back against the couch frowning slightly. "If it wasn't for Sammy, Dean and I wouldn't be friends. But that kid.... he deserves so much more then he's going to get in this life if he follows his father and Dean knows that. I think he uses me to encourage Sammy to be independent so he can grown on his own but Dean still gets to encourage Sam to follow him and his dad. He knows Sam would probably listen to me before he listens to Dean." You were frowning but you didn't say anything letting her continue. "Not the point, the point is Dean wanted to do a job on his own so that his dad would take him with him and leave Sam with Bobby- their uncle- and he got into some trouble.... so he came to me for help and I got kicked out. Then after I helped him with his job he brought me here to try and help me cheer up." You shook your head and spoke even though you figured you shouldn't. "Dean doesn't seem like a very good friend in that story." She shrugged and glanced over at you. "Probably not but like I said if it wasn't for Sam we wouldn't be friends anyway." You leaned back and she leaned against you nudging you slightly. "Well go ahead and ask. You know you want to." You narrowed your eyes at her but asked anyway. "How'd you three meet?" She grinned and pointed down to the alley you had come through to get up here. "Stealing of course. Well Dean was stealing I was hoping for a handout. I looked after Sammy when he got arrested, met Bobby and got put into the system after that. Bobby tried to help, take me in but he was denied. Too dangerous of a house." She scoffed at that and rolled her eyes shivering as some dark thought crossed her brain. You bumped her shoulder gently with yours drawing her attention back to the present. "Thank you for telling me." She shrugged and stood up once again but you caught her hand stopping her. "Can we take one more? To take with us?" She sat back down next to you and you held onto the camera leaning towards her and murmuring in her ear. "Smile habibi." This time it was your lips who touched her cheek and you could feel it heat up beneath your lips and you pressed the button. Pulling back you pulled the picture out both of you waiting for it to appear, you smiled seeing a genuine smile on her lips her cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling in the pictures, your eyes were closed and you had your lips pressed to her cheek. She smiled at you and before you handed back the box you took a quick picture of the other photo you took with your phone and handed it all back for her to put away. She was starting to climb over the side when she hesitated. "Damian.... Can I..... can I borrow your wallet? I'll pay you back I promise." You waved her off and agreed watching as she rushed over the edge leaving you to scramble after her again.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    Damian had helped you buy and carry dozens of large meals at the deli down the street and you brought them back to the alley making sure Damian stood behind you, you called out quietly. A boy about your age stepped out and crossed his arms eyes lingering on Damian behind you. "We come bearing gifts." You held up the bags of food in your hands and motioned to the rest of the bags in Damian's hands. After a moments hesitation he took the meal you pulled out for him and the rest of the kids came piling out to take meals. You had a bag left over and you handed it off to him with him promising to distribute it. You were turning back to Damian when you felt a small hand touch your leg. You frowned and glanced down seeing a child much younger then you expected touching your leg. "Thank you miss." You swallowed and nodded before slipping your arm into Damian's and pulling him away. You couldn't lie to yourself and pretend like you weren't hoping Damian and his family would do something to help now that you had brought him there. and when you glanced up at him you could see a wheel turning behind his eyes. He quickly glanced down and his face turned blank although you could still see thoughts behind his mask. You cleared your throat and leaned your cheek against his arm. "Thank you Damian." He smiled slightly down at you although you could see it was strained. He leaned towards you and you felt his lips brush over your temple. "Anything for you habibi." You frowned at the nickname and looked up at him questioningly but he didn't seem to notice.</p><p>    Damian led you back towards the park stopping at a cafe along the way and ducking in coming back out a moment later with a coffee for you and a tea for himself. You thanked him and leaned against him when his free arm wrapped around your shoulders again. The rest of the way back to the park was silent and you followed his lead as he passed the park taking you instead to his car and opening the door for you to slide in. Once he was in and he pulled into traffic his hand reached over and found yours fingers twining in yours squeezing gently. You almost didn't hear his voice over the car. "I have one more place to take you." You squeezed his hand back and looked out the window sipping slowly on the coffee until he stopped the car once again.</p><p>    Blinking you realized you were at the docks and it had not taken nearly as long as it should have. When you raised your eyebrow at him and commented on that he just shrugged and smirked coming around to open the car before answering. "I know a short cut." You shook your head and stood next to him as he walked towards the edge shivering in the cold wind coming off the water. He pulled your back against his chest and wrapped his arms around you to keep you warm. Once you were still by the edge he leaned down to speak in your ear. "I didn't always live with father. I lived with my mother and grandfather until I was ten. She brought me here on a boat, this was the first of Gotham I ever saw. I hated it at first, I just wanted to go home. Now... this is my home and I couldn't imagine ever leaving it." You tilted your head to get a glimpse of his face and he was frowning a dark shadow hiding in his eyes. "Back with my mother and grandfather they were training me to take over for them and I'm not proud of the things I did but I know I didn't know any better. I've been glad she brought me here for a while now but now I'm happier with you here." He fell silent and you turned in his arms reaching up to cup his cheek gently. "Oh Damian..." You trailed off feeling your heart break for the little boy he was, how scared and angry he must have been to be left here by his own mother, and for the man he was now obviously still hurt by it but kind and sweet because of it." His eyes found yours and you pulled him down into your arms squeezing you tight. "I'm sorry Damian but I'm glad you are here." You felt him smile slightly and he buried his face in your neck. The two of you stood that way until you shivered violent as a gust of freezing wind blew over you. He pulled back and you felt his lips brush over your forehead before he slipped down to take you by the hand and pull you back towards the car.</p><p>    You reached across the car when he started it but didn't move and touched his hand making him turn to you swallowing hard. "Damian, thank you for bringing me here." He nodded and caught your hand in his once again before turning the car around. "Are you ready to go home?" You nodded and lifted his hand brushing your lips across it gently making him look at you in surprise before focusing back on the road. The car ride was silent the rest of the way home both of you slowly realizing you now knew about parts of each others lives no one else knew about. Damian pulled in to the garage and glanced across the car at you only to realize you were already looking at him. You hesitated to ask worried he might want his space but you had to. "Do you.... want to go read or something?" His lips twitched slightly and he nodded climbing out of the car and following you up to your room where you both settle on your bed and you resumed reading where he left off.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You stretched across her bed and closed your eyes only half listening as she read quietly focusing more on the day. You had told her something that no one besides your family knew and you had seen the look in her eyes after, her heart had broken for you but she was proud of you for who you are now, even if she didn't understand all of it. You had realized on the roof earlier that she had chosen to make the right choices even if the wrong ones would have been easier and you were proud of her for it. She had chosen to help a friend even after he got her kicked out of a safe home all to protect some one else and you didn't doubt she would do it again. Her voice calling your name made you jolt. "Damian! Hello am I boring you?" You chuckled and shook your head opening your eyes to find her sitting up leaning over you. "No I'm sorry I was just thinking." She hummed and nodded. "Yeah me too." You were silent watching her as something crossed her face. "I'm proud of you, did you know that?" She blinked a sound of confusion slipping out and tilted her head. "You sacrificed somewhere safe to help a friend and today with the food. They wouldn't have accepted my help but they did yours, that boy knew you didn't he?" She nodded and frowned for a second before smoothing out her face. "I helped him run away. His last home... they were beating him.... starving him. I helped him run away. No one even looked for him." You sat up frowning and tilted towards her. "How do you know?" She swallowed and glanced down before speaking softly almost too quiet to hear. "I was there. The house before last, but it wasn't so bad for me. I just cleaned and cooked." You knew you were frowning but she waved you off insisting. You sighed and trailed your fingers down her cheek watching as she leaned into it eyes closing slowly. "So proud of you." You whispered and she pulled away blushing.</p><p>    You were sitting in silence staring at her when you thrust your hand through your hair. Eventually she cleared her throat and slipped off the bed crossing to her desk chair. "I'm going to do some studying, my brain is going a mile a minute I might as well get some use out of it." You nodded and hesitated before asking. "Can I stay?" She looked over her shoulder at you and nodded smiling slightly before sitting and opening her laptop. You slipped out briefly to grab your sketchbook and coming back before pulling out the picture you took earlier and recreating it on the page in front of you adding life behind her eyes and the blush that was only partially captured by the picture. The two of you worked in silence until both of your stomachs rumbled and you reached out your hand to take hers leading her down to the kitchen for dinner where it was just the two of you.</p><p>    You expected y/n to be asleep when you came back up the stairs after an uneventful patrol but her door was cracked open and she was sitting at her desk. You hesitated but knocked gently making her turn towards you and blink sleepily at you. "Y/n you should be sleeping." She shook her head frowning slightly as she looked at the bed. "Couldn't too lonely." You chuckled softly and slipped inside the room closing the door behind you. "Is that your way of asking me to join you?" She blinked up at you and narrowed her eyes before nodding obviously to tired to try and hide it. You sighed and lifted her to her feet glad to see she had at least already changed and led her to the bed after shutting the lights off. You quickly found yourself wrapping around her and she was snoring softly before you had even closed your eyes. "Good night habibi." She shuffled slightly and mumbled against your arm. "Night Dami." You smiled and leaned over pressing a kiss to her shoulder.</p><p>The next few days passed the same way, reading together or with her studying and you drawing, and you would leave to go on patrol coming back and finding her sitting up waiting for you. Until one night you crept in and found her sleeping with her head pillowed on her desk. You squatted beside her and touched her arm gently getting only a groan in response. "Y/n come on it's time for bed." She groaned and waved you off. You hesitated but when you shook her gently and she didn't move you warned her. "If you don't move I'm going to move you myself." She hummed and shrugged making you shake your head and slowly slid your arms under her. You lifted her and her body stiffened slightly you clutched her tightly to you expecting her to try and break free or attack you but she only lifted her arms and wrapped them around your neck laying her head on your shoulder. You stood still for a moment staring down at her in shock until she started to blink up at you. You crossed the room and you were laying her on the bed before she opened her eyes fully. "You were carrying me." You nodded still surprised yourself and she smiled sleepily up at you hand coming up to cup your cheek and pull your face down to hers. Your breath caught in your throat as she pulled you closer but her lips pressed to your skin just to the corner of your mouth. Part of you wished you had turned your head but you wanted her to be fully awake so you just slipped in beside her pulling her tight against you.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You woke slowly and shifted with a yawn body relaxed against the warmth and solidness behind you. You felt him shift behind you and your eyes shot open as his hips pressed against yours. You quickly swallowed back your panic and forced your head to turn and see Damian's face there. His eyes were still closed and his breathing even in sleep and you forced your breathing to slow. Once your heart rate was back under control you shifted slightly and his arm tightened around you pulling you back against him. You closed your eyes and bit your lip to keep from making a sound. He shifted against you and then slowly started pulling away. You kept your eyes closed and face turned away feeling it heat as you buried it in your pillow. Damian spoke his voice sleep roughened and deep again. "Morning habibi." You stayed silent but you shivered when his hand trailed down your arm. "What's the matter beloved?' You shook your head only a squeak coming out. He chuckled before he shifted again and froze when you groaned. "Oh..." He let out softly realizing the situation. Before you could protest or say anything he was off the bed and out of the room leaving you alone. You covered your face with your pillow and<br/>
let out a low groan.</p><p>    You didn't see Damian again until dinner and that was only because Alfred forced you to come downstairs refusing to bring you anymore food. You were listening as he spoke gently scolding you as you walked into the kitchen. "Honestly, I would like one person in this family to not have to be forced to take a break." You rubbed at the back of your neck mumbling an apology before you froze at the doorway. Damian was sitting there arms crossed and looking pissed. "And you master Damian. At least miss y/n was studying, you have no such excuse." He muttered something under his breath and after dragging in a deep breath you sank into your seat beside him watching out of the corner of you eye as he shifted away slightly. Before you could get offended Mr. Wayne walked in and loosened his tie with a sigh. "Hello, how was everyone's day?" He was met with grumbles and he froze reaching for his cup before looking between you and Damian. "What happened with you two?" You shook your head and Damian did the same both of you staying silent making him sigh and shake his head. Dinner finished in near silence, and you had hardly taken more then a few bites before you asked to be excused and rushed away.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    As you crept up the stairs you expected her door to be closed and you froze when you saw it wide open and the room empty. Immediately sent into a panic you rushed to her bathroom only to find it empty as well. You could feel your heartbeat racing and you turned to rush back down the stairs when a noise from your room stopped you, spinning quickly on your heel you shoved your door open to find y/n jumping back from the door. Before she could react or even open her mouth you yanked her forcefully into you arms. She let out a gasp but didn't struggle her arms eventually coming up to wrap around you as well. "Damian? Are you okay?" You shook your head burying it in her neck and staying silent. You could feel her shift and she pulled away enough that you were forced to look at her. "What happened?" You swallowed and bit your lip looking just above her head. "I thought you left. Your door was open and your room empty." She frowned and shook her head reaching up to cup your cheek gently. "I'm sorry I was just leaving you something for when you went to bed." She motioned behind her and you could see a paper resting on your pillow. You went to move around her to grab it but she snatched it up first shoving it into her pocket. When you frowned and raised you eyebrow she blushed and looked away. "I uh... just wanted to apologize for this morning." You started to shake your head tell her it was your fault when she continued. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable." You blinked at her your protest dying in your throat and she started to slide by you towards the door.</p><p>    She was nearly out the door when you shook yourself enough to grab her and turn her to face you. Her face was red and she wouldn't meet your eyes but you pressed on. "You didn't make me uncomfortable this morning y/n I thought I made you uncomfortable." She swallowed and shook her head eyes glancing up to meet yours before jerking back down. You let out a soft groan and dropped your forehead to rest against hers. You could feel her standing stiffly until after a minute her hand came up and caught the hand you had left dangling by your side, running her thumb over your knuckles. "Will you come with me?" You nodded mouth too dry to answer aloud and let her lead you by the hand.</p><p>    She glanced back over her shoulder when she heard the door click shut behind you and you let your eyes trace over her back silently when she turned back around and lifted herself onto the bed. You let your tongue dart out and lick your lips following quickly after her. You lay still until she came and slipped her head onto your chest closing her eyes. Even an hour later you knew she was still awake breathing too uneven to be sleeping. You turned on your side to face her and found her opening her eyes to look at you. Taking your free hand you reached out and brushed her hair back behind her ear watching as her eyes closed slowly before opening again and locking with yours. "I'm sorry Damian." You shook your head and frowned. "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have.... I shouldn't have run away this morning." Her lips twitched in a small smile and she propped her head up on her hand and you watched as she started worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Before you could think you reached out and used your thumb to pull her lip free before resting it on her chin. She shivered slightly but met your eyes with a smirk. You watched her eyes dart down to your lips and you swallowed until she leaned forward. She hesitated a breath away and you used your grip on her chin to close the distance just slightly but your lips skimmed over hers not touching instead pressing on her cheek before you pulled back and buried your face in her neck. You could feel her face heat against yours and you cursed silently until she shifted slightly and her fingers started drawing circles on your chest. "Good night Damian." Clearing your throat you lifted your head just enough to be heard. "Good night y/n." Waiting until she was sleeping soundly then you pulled away enough to press your lips to her forehead before shifting to pull her tighter against you and closing your eyes to the sound of her breathing. You were gone before she woke the next morning having to return to school although you didn't leave with out brushing her hair off her face and brushing your fingers down her cheek gently half of you hoping she would wake and ask you to stay, knowing you would for her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>